


For the Sky Belongs to Us

by batkatwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Leia Princess of Alderaan
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Pining, skyfaring, takes place after Leia: Princess of Alderaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkatwrites/pseuds/batkatwrites
Summary: "Amilyn doesn’t shrink at anything. She’s like her stars: a little drifting, sometimes, but solid and always there if you know how to look. What could be so bad that it would turn her inside out like this? So bad that she can’t even try to talk to Leia about it?"Skyfaring, misunderstandings, and soft kisses.





	For the Sky Belongs to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Leia: Princess of Alderaan.  
> Un-beta'd.  
> Apologies for any lapses in my Star Wars universe knowledge.  
> This is my first writing for fandom in many, many years. These two just spoke to me in a way I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy. <3

 

Amilyn watches her bright Gatalentan scarves dangling over her head from the ground, already circling her own Amilyn dimension. She’s pink today, from the mess of waves knotted around her head to the bright two-piece exercise suit she’s wearing. Leia finds herself staring at the soft, freckled slice of midriff that peeks through longer than she means to. It reminds her of the astrology maps Amilyn keeps taped over the ceiling in her dormitory, and Leia can’t help but wonder what constellations she could find on her skin if she tried. Not that she’s thinking of undressing Amilyn. She’s just her friend (sometimes her only friend, it feels like) and they’re here to relax. To find the balance that’s always slipping away from their lives.

She reaches up and tugs on one of Amilyn’s arms from the floor.“Hey, are we just gonna watch the scarves fare themselves today?” She asks. “I don’t mind, but you _did_ promise to show me that new move.”

Amilyn stays silent and Leia feels something change in the air that has nothing to do with the incense. At last, she sighs, “Stars pass behind moons, sometimes.”

It takes Leia a moment to catch up. “You mean...not today?” That’s weird. Amilyn’s never skipped out on skyfaring before, even on the worst days. Not once. “Am, what is it?”

Amilyn doesn’t respond.

Leia bounces to her feet and steps closer. “Am?”

“I just can’t do it. I’m out of my orbit.”

“Look, whatever’s wrong, your parents, or the galaxy, or--something else, we can talk through it together. We’ll just do floor exercises today, alright?” But the more Leia talks, the more Amilyn seems to wilt, like some poor sapling battered by a storm.

It isn’t right. Amilyn doesn’t shrink at anything. She’s like her stars: a little drifting, sometimes, but solid and always there if you know how to look. What could be so bad that it would turn her inside out like this? So bad that she can’t even try to talk to her about it?

A new idea comes to her and Leia’s heart drops. Slowly, she puts her hand on Amilyn’s shoulder and turns her body to face hers. Amilyn’s eyes are still on the scarves. On anything but Leia.

“Hey, look at me,” she says softly. “If I’ve done anything to hurt you, Am, I wanna know. You’re my best friend. The last thing I want is for you to feel like you can’t talk with me the way I talk with you.”

Amilyn bites her lip. “Snow owls,” she whispers.

“Snow owls?” Leia doesn’t even know where to start with that one, but she can’t help but laugh with relief. “Well now I know it can’t be that bad, you love snow owls.”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” At last Amilyn lifts her eyes to meet Leia’s. They are full and shining with held-back tears. “I love them, even though I’ll never get to see or hold one for myself.”

Then her lips are on Leia’s. Kissing her.

Leia takes in a sharp breath, but she doesn’t push Amilyn away. Her grip on her shoulders tightens. Amilyn is sweet and soft against her lips. She tastes like her vashkan honey soap and her lips tug on hers the way Leia’s best memories tug on her heart. She sparks her pulse better than any star, and Leia would keep kissing her for the rest of the day if Amilyn wasn’t crying on her cheeks.

She breaks away slowly. “Am…?”

“S-sorry. I, I just--Sorry!” Amilyn runs out of the skyfaring room, hand clutched over her mouth.

Leia runs after her, but she is too far gone, at least for now.

_Oh, Am…_

* * *

 

 

Amilyn manages to avoid Leia until the Apprentice Legislature meets again. She changes her hair to the color of her favorite nebula, she compiles enough research to keep herself busy through the days, and she practices imagining herself as an oswaft swimming through space every time her mind threatens to relive that moment in the skyfaring room when she kissed Leia.

 _Stars above_ , she thinks. She kissed Leia. At the time it had seemed like the only way to untangle the imbalance that had been building inside her ever since she’d first taken Leia into the sky. Perhaps before even then. Leia has been in Amilyn’s heart for so long, she forgets a time when she ever wasn’t. But now, more than anything, Amilyn wishes she’d had it in her to accept that she loves Leia in a way her friend will never reciprocate more quietly. She can barely look at Leia in the senate room. Has no idea how to chart their way back to being ‘just’ anything. And what must Leia think of her now?

The thought is too daunting for Amilyn to linger on.

_I am an oswaft. The world is my ocean. I am limitless. I am free. I am an oswaft. I. Am. An oswaft._

As soon as they adjourn for the day, Amilyn is out of her pod and marching for the nearest transport off Coruscant. But in the hall, waiting for her, is Leia. And kriff, she looks almost as miserable as Amilyn feels.

“Amilyn, can we talk?” Leia has that determined look on her face that says she won’t be bowled over for anything and her voice is edged with the same confidence she always summons during debates.

Amilyn stiffens at the power it radiates and replies, “I’m headed for the transport bay. I’m going home until the next session.”

“Then can I walk you to your ship?”

 _This is wrong._ For all her firmness, Leia doesn’t look mad for someone who was kissed on a terrible impulse. And she’s not teasing her either. It isn’t that Amilyn can tell by looking so much as she knows it the way she knows her own birth charts. Leia wouldn’t. Not even if she was as upset as she had a right to be. Leia wouldn’t. She is too compassionate, too true to do anything like that. And in the days since their failed skyfaring session, Amilyn has missed that trueness. Because Leia has always been more than just someone to talk to. She’s a star in her guiding constellation. Even if she doesn’t ( _can’t_ ) love her the way Amilyn wants, she’s a part of her. Stardust in her bones.

Amilyn clutches her hands together and nods stiffly. “Alright.”

Leia stays close to her as they walk to the transport bay. Amilyn can feel her stealing sideways looks, a question rising on her lips. “Listen, about the other day--”

“I shouldn’t have done that, I know,” Amilyn says. “I’m sorry.”

“A little warning would’ve been nice. But I’m not upset the way you seem to think I am.”

Amilyn walks faster. If Leia isn’t upset, then the only other thing she can be is sorry for her. Flattered, but sorry. The possibility hadn’t even occurred to Amilyn before, but now it swallows the rest of her thoughts and she wonders if an angry Leia wouldn’t have been more bearable after all.

“We don’t have to discuss it anymore,” she replies. “I’ll be fine on Gatalenta. And when I come back, we can...we can…” _We can pretend this never happened,_ is what she wants to say. But she can’t make the words come, and she worries that it’s because they aren’t true.

“Hold on a second!” Leia is in front of her now, her hands placed on her shoulders the way they were in the skyfaring room. But she’s closer this time. So close she makes Amilyn’s skin feel like raw electricity. “That’s a lot of decisions you’re making for us without me.”

“I just think it’s for the best.”

“And what if I don’t?”

Amilyn stops and looks down into Leia’s face.

“What if--I might want you to do it again?” She reaches for Amilyn’s chin, bringing her face close so she can speak softer. “I can’t pretend that I’ve thought about this as much as you have, Am. I haven’t thought about kissing _anyone_ since--” She doesn’t say Kier’s name, but she doesn’t have to. Amilyn knows what she means, just as she knows that Leia is doing her damnedest to keep him from being dragged into a moment that belongs to them. “But I haven’t thought of anything else since you ran off. And the truth is, I probably thought about it a little before that too. And I know what I said before about only being interested in humanoid males, but that’s not how I feel right now. And as long as we’re okay, the only thing I want to be doing right now is kissing you.”

Leia’s hands slide down to grip Amilyn’s, fingers laced together as snug and safe as they have ever been.

“Can that be okay?”

Amilyn nods.

They don’t kiss in the middle of the transport bay with Chasselon, Harp, and the others gawking at them. They go to the place where it first began, with Leia falling out of the sky, smiling at her, and opening up pieces of herself that no one else could see. The place that feels like theirs and no one else’s. Leia leaps onto her tiptoes to wrap around Amilyn’s neck as soon as they cross the threshold. She presses in as close as their bodies will allow and Amilyn, feeling as light as if she were sailing on the wind, sweeps her arms around her waist and presses their lips together.

They kiss with hope and abandon. Leia’s fingers dig deep into Amilyn’s hair and Amilyn’s lips tickle her cheek as she fights the loopy smile spreading across her face. Their noses bump and their fingers lock and unlock together a dozen different times. A dozen different promises sealing each bubble of eternity they form when their lips meet again. There are no tears this time. Only the ribboned sky above, the soft ground below, and each other in between.

Leia starts to giggle as Amilyn’s lips tickle the curve of her neck and pulls back. She hauls and twists herself up by the nearest scarf so she can have the height advantage for a change. “So,  still wanna go home?” She asks, swinging back and forth with a smug grin.

Amilyn reaches to catch her mid-flight, every constellation in her eyes blazing with happiness as she cups Leia’s face and guides her lips back down to hers. “I’m already there,” she says.

 


End file.
